


Детская влюбленность

by YourRussianreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OOC, Romance, Учебные заведения, разница в возрасте
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRussianreader/pseuds/YourRussianreader
Summary: Снейп украдкой смотрел на профессора Трансфигурации и невольно восхищался тем, как гордо она вскидывает подбородок, ненароком показывая свою тонкую шею, закрытую глухим воротником и почему-то особенно красиво хмурится. И голос… Этот голос! Северус с удовольствием подмечал, что взгляд у МакГонагалл — острый, такой же, как у хищной птицы, а губы тонкие, но не менее соблазнительные и пальцы холодные-холодные…
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	Детская влюбленность

Снейп сидел на последней парте и внимательно наблюдал за преподавательницей. Ему было сложно нормально сконцентрироваться на материале урока — размеренный стук тонких каблуков, шум листьев, доносившийся с улицы, тихий звук, который издает мел, прикасаясь к доске и голос профессора делали невозможным освоение материала для Северуса. Эта странная, совсем не чарующая мелодия заставляла его почему-то очаровываться заместительницей директора. Чёрные волосы, уложенные в не совсем тугой пучок, пара локонов обрамляли худое лицо, светлая кожа, больше похожая на молоко, чуть накрашенные глаза и неярко подведённые тонкие губы…

— Мистер Снейп, вы можете мне рассказать градацию артефактов трансфигурации по образованию? — Профессор МакГонагалл постучала ногтями по гладкой поверхности первой парты и смотрела на него с некоторой усмешкой. Северус не сразу соображает, что просит от него хозяйка кабинета, потом слышит подсказку от сокурсника и тут же кивает вставая.

— Они делятся на естественные — те, что были созданы при помощи чужеродной магии, не относящейся к образовательной или при влиянии катаклизмов. — он говорит это скороговоркой. Его глаза бегают по элементам одежды профессора — насыщенно темно-зелёная рубашка с воротником стойкой, строгая юбка чуть ниже колена очень удачно подчёркивала тонкую талию, чёрная шаль, накинутая на плечи скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости… Он слышит её голос, с нотками… снисходительности?

— Продолжайте, вы ведь так внимательно слушали лекцию… — конец очень явной издевки тонет в смешках гриффиндорцев, но тут же прерывается строгим взглядом профессора. Глаза у неё зелёные, кажется, он видел такой цвет только в самом начале лета, когда трава не столь яркая, как весной… Такой цвет был у стеблей полевых цветов, островки которых росли за его домом, на пустыре. Но взгляд, как у хищной птицы, когда чем-то недовольна, так не подходил и одновременно удивительно дополнял этот оттенок зелёного.

— Так же есть искусственные — созданные волшебниками, — она кивает и опирается поясницей об свой рабочий стол, складывает руки на груди и загибает один тонкий палец — невольно подсказывает. — гоблинами, домовыми эльфами… — кажется кто-то над чем-то глухо захихикал и быстро умолк под её внимательным взглядом. Она отрывается от опроса и быстрыми шагами подходит к третьей парте, где сидели Блэк и Поттер, в руках у неё резко появляется листок бумаги — профессор хмурится, складывает лист, коротко бросает:

— Минус пять баллов Гриффиндор! — лист сжимается пальцами преподавательницы и падает в мусорную корзину. — Продолжайте, мистер Снейп. На что делятся искусственные артефакты? — Северус совсем теряется и не потому, что не помнит или не видит очевидные подсказки, еще не стертые с доски — как красиво профессор хмурится! Слизеринец невольно хлопает глазами, стараясь рассмотреть её лицо. Минерва чуть усмехается, когда он молчит минуту, ровно минуту — какое чувство времени! И студент вовсе тонет в этой, почему-то именно сейчас, очаровательной женщине. Кто, ну скажите, кто может так удивительно усмехаться — один уголок приподнимается, совсем чуть-чуть, на идеальную высоту, а глаза через стекла квадратных очков остаются серьезными и смотрят холодно и строго. — Потрудитесь переписать материал с доски, до конца занятия осталось пять минут. На перерыве, будьте добры, показать мне конспект. Итак, предметом целенаправленных искусственных артефактов является любой объект создаваемый волшебником сознательно, контролируя процесс, самым ярким таким примером является философский камень.

Звон колокола внедряется в эту мелодию, а Северус стоит у её стола и жадно вдыхает ароматы. Пахнет чернилами, очень крепким чаем и не сильными французскими духами. От этого запаха приятно кружится голова и слизеринец чувствует себя слабо пьяным — он легко оперся на стол преподавателя и внимательно разглядывает профессора. Руки без колец, даже обручального нет и это страшно удивляет — как она и не замужем? Столь… он не знает, можно ли назвать профессора МакГонагалл красивой, но точно исключительно обаятельна! Тонкие пальцы проводят по написанным им строчкам, и женщина иногда сощуривает глаза.

— Мистер Снейп, это конечно не вся лекция… — студенту сложно сконцентрироваться — её голос, высокий, с шотландскими нотками и легкой хрипотцой — наверное простудилась или очень много говорила… Он далеко не ласковый, однако так и хочется положить голову на её колени и медленно дышать — успокаиваться, приводить в порядок разбросанные мысли, скрепленные лишь странными и тонкими, на данный момент, связями. Прикрывать глаза и невольно думать о том, кто ещё о ней мечтает, а ещё очень осторожно оглаживать её колени. — Либо перепишите у своих сокурсников, либо приходите сегодня в пять часов вечера сюда — я кратко изложу вам материал на доске. Ваша главная задача выучить теорию к следующему занятию. Соберитесь, мистер Снейп, экзамен ЖАБА очень важен. — он почему-то судорожно выдыхает и чувствует как приятно и трудно дышать рядом с ней…

Северус невольно думает о занятии весь учебный день… Это ведь так просто прийти к профессору Трансфигурации и под копирку переписать материал с доски. Нет, не просто — как же сложно спокойно стоять рядом с ней, дышать тем же воздухом, что и она, и постоянно бороться со столь странным желанием коснуться её рук. Без украшений, без обручального кольца — это не выходит из головы Снейпа, когда он десять минут топчется у двери в кабинет в пять часов вечера и сжимая в руках красную розу. Он кажется, даже не понял, когда алый цветок вдруг появился у него. Слизеринец выдыхает воздух и вдруг слышит — звук шагов, скрип двери и видит удивленное лицо преподавательницы.

— Проходите, мистер Снейп, — профессор МакГонагалл легко подтолкнула его к дверному проёму и тут же быстро прошествовала к доске. На темной поверхности тут же стал появляться текст, написанный зачарованным мелом. Женщина садится за свой стол, берёт стопку каких-то работ и полностью в них погружается. Северус слышит её тихое дыхание, скрип пера, редкий стук каблука — кажется она перекатывает ногу с пятки на носок. Наверное это довольно раздражающая привычка, однако студенту она нравится: по часам можно проверять — звук повторяется ровно через определённый участок времени — а это не может не восхищать перфекциониста внутри. Студент пишет быстро, потому, что теперь, когда он с ней наедине ему до странного хочется больше времени потратить на то, чтобы рассмотреть каждую черточку до странного обворожительной профессора. Слизеринец долгое время рассматривает её украдкой — замечает, что волосы она распустила и заколола рядом с висками, чтобы не лезли в лицо, а воротник стойку расстегнула…

Он случайно облизывает губы и вспоминает, что так и не вручил розу преподавательнице, которая так быстро захватила его разум. Резко встает, заставляя её взглянуть на него, подходит и протягивает цветок женщине, намеренно касаясь её пальцев. Холодные, почти ледяные, что само собой хочется согреть их, горячим-горячим дыханием. В голове лишь всплывает вопрос: а у неё всегда руки такие холодные? И тут же он улетает в заоблачные дали — когда лицо профессора МакГонагалл так близко, мыслям в голове не место. Он мягко улыбается, замечая неглубокую морщинку между бровями — цена за способность так красиво хмурится, аккуратный острый нос и тонкие губы. У неё губы красноватые от помады и ему почему-то вдруг хочется стереть её, что Северус и делает — осторожно, проводит большим пальцем по ним и видит, гораздо более светлые, но почему-то не менее соблазнительные… Слизеринец выжидает — когда же она оттолкнёт, возмутится, однако профессор лишь внимательно смотрит на него и не делает более ничего.

— Вы очень обаятельны, — Северус пытается подобрать более подходящее обращение, а в голову ничего не лезет. Он чувствует себя неловко, но потом, припомнив что-то вдруг мягко улыбается — Минерва… — слизеринец скорее выдыхает, чем говорит… Её нельзя было назвать как-то по-другому — эта удивительная женщина — только Минерва, не может быть у неё не богоподобного имени. Студент позволяет себе нагнуться к ней, вдохнуть вновь ту смесь ароматов и почувствовать столь желанное головокружение.

Профессор МакГонагалл, или всё же теперь Минерва, не отстраняется, а лишь так… по-детски вжимает голову в плечи, что заставляет Снейпа ещё шире улыбнуться и издать смешок. Нижняя губа вдруг у неё лопнула и на светлых губах появилась ярко-алая капля, прямо того же цвета, что и цветок… Слизеринец проводит подушечками пальцев по её скуле, переносит, не отрываясь от кожи, на шею, а потом со смутным удовольствием зарывает пальцы в смольные волосы и очень несмело касается её губ своими. У неё вырывается удивленный вздох и это почему-то заставляет его решительно поцеловать её, наверное захотелось почувствовать себя в чем-то более опытным. Губы у неё мягкие, вкуса терпкого табака, чая, мёда и молока — у него кружится голова от стольких разных, до одури прекрасных ощущений. Он целует её бережно, старается не сильно напирать и терпеливо ждет какой-нибудь реакции. Преподавательница очень мягко отстраняет его, прикрывает свои губы, на секунду блаженно закрывает глаза. Скулы у неё порозовели и сама она очень растерянная и ещё более восхитительная.

— Это просто детская влюбленность, Северус… — она встряхивает головой и от былого смущения не осталось и следа. Студент кивает, соглашаясь с ней. Конечно детская влюбленность, ведь только ребёнок может вдруг очароваться женщиной на двадцать пять лет его старше, так ведь?


End file.
